Bitter Sugar
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Kenapa sih semua siswi tergila-gila pada Sasuke? Naruto gagal paham sampai berpikir jika lelaki dingin itu hanyalah orang yang suka pamer wajah. Sasuke beda lagi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu benci akan kehadirannya. Sama-sama memperhatikan tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. "Jangan terlalu benci, nanti jatuh cinta." "Tutup mulutmu, Kiba!" SasuFem!Naru. Three-shoot.
1. Chapter 1

"Bitter Sugar."

By : Amanda Lactis

Pair : Sasuke x Female!Naruto

Summary : Kenapa sih semua siswi tergila-gila pada Sasuke? Naruto gagal paham sampai berpikir jika lelaki dingin itu hanyalah orang yang suka pamer wajah. Sasuke beda lagi, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu benci akan kehadirannya. Mereka jauh lebih aneh. Sama-sama memperhatikan tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. "Jangan terlalu benci, nanti jatuh cinta." "Tutup mulutmu, Kiba!" SasuFem!Naru. Three-shoot. Mind to mampir?

.

.

.

Pagi itu terasa menyebalkan untuk Naruto, yang tertimpa kesialan berupa seruan sang ibu yang menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun ketika jam menunjukkan pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit pagi. Naruto mengutuk, dia adalah murid pindahan di semester dua, sekolah yang mau menampungnya bernama Konohagakuen, yang secara kebetulan milik neneknya, Uzumaki Tsunade. Kushina mati-matian meminta Naruto untuk tidak membuat masalah, terkait masa lalu putrinya yang terkenal brutal dan suka mencari gara-gara. Naruto patuh, tapi tidak berjanji akan menjalani masa sekolahnya dengan damai.

Minato, selaku ayahnya yang kini sudah berusia empat puluh dua tahun, tidak segalak apalagi sekejam Kushina. Minato termasuk ayah idaman bagi sejuta orang. Baik dan pengertian. Tapi jika emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, bahkan Kyuubi tidak mau berurusan dengan sang ayah.

"Iya, aku mengerti ya Tuhan, Kaa-san! Aku sudah tujuh belas tahun!" Naruto menyahuti omelan Kushina.

Kushina melotot. "Diam! Kau itu sama seperti kakakmu! Suka sekali membuat kami kerepotan, awas saja kalau Kaa-san dengar kau macam-macam!" Ia menghardik Naruto kasar. Sejujurnya Kushina terbilang baik dan memang pada dasarnya temperamental, hanya saja, sikap putrinya bisa menaikkan tekanan darahnya secara tiba-tiba.

Baiklah, Kushina mau menceritakan sebuah kisah dimana Naruto yang saat itu masih berusia empat belas tahun, bersikap sok jagoan membela kawannya dan berakhir adu jotos dengan empat lelaki teman sekelasnya. Kushina juga tak mengerti kenapa Naruto harus ikut campur terhadap masalah seseorang. Tapi yang namanya Naruto, dia menolak untuk menyerah dan terus mengatakan hal yang sama,

" **Kalau semua orang tidak mau jadi pahlawan, biar aku saja!"**

Kushina paham karena Naruto sedang mengalami masa transisi, dan mencoba maklum. Namun sebulan kemudian putri manisnya kembali membuat masalah dengan melempar batu ke jendela sekolah diiringi alasan konyol berupa,

" **Teman-temanku terlalu berisik, jadi aku memecahkan jendela agar mereka diam. Aku benar kan, Kaa-san?"**

Kyuubi bilang Naruto gila.

Jiwanya diganggu setan.

Kushina jelas marah dan memukul kepala putra sulungnya menggunakan kamus setebal seribu halaman. Naruto berbeda. Jelas. Saat para gadis sibuk mempercantik diri, kalian akan menemukan Naruto memutari lapangan sambil berteriak riang bersama kawanan lelaki seusianya. Saat kebanyakan perempuan mulai menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, maka Naruto dengan mudahnya berbaur di tengah murid laki-laki di sekolahnya.

Kushina khawatir. Dia takut Naruto menyimpang orientasi seksualnya. Tapi tidak. Naruto juga bisa jatuh cinta. Ah, kalau tidak salah Naruto baru menginjak usia enam belas tahun untuk merasakan pedihnya sakit hati. Kyuubi tertawa selama dua jam saat Naruto menceritakan kisah cintanya yang berakhir tragis. Kyuubi juga tak terlihat kasihan pada adiknya, dia malah memukul kepala Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur. Bukan, ini bukanlah kisah kakak tiri yang suka menyiksa adiknya. Kyuubi memang sejak dulu tidak senang dengan konsep 'Memanjakan sang adik'. Dia ingin Naruto menjadi wanita tangguh yang terus bangkit, yang tidak lembek dan sedikit-sedikit minta di hibur.

 **Back to story.**

Naruto bergegas menuju meja makan dan mengambil sepotong roti tawar sesudah meminum segelas susu. Kyuubi menertawakan sikap bodoh Naruto yang terlalu bersemangat sampai insomnia semalam. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Kyuubi sudah menjadi mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi setahun yang lalu, sekarang dia semester tiga. Naruto menatap Kyuubi tajam dalam hati mendoakan kakaknya mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Naru berangkat! Ittekimasu!" Naruto membanting pintu rumahnya dan berlari menuju halte, mendapat gelengan maklum dari Minato dan helaan nafas panjang dari Kushina. Kyuubi juga menyusul Naruto lima menit kemudian ketika ia ingat jadwal kuliahnya dimulai sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **Konohagakuen.**

"Jadi, Naruto akan memulai sekolah hari ini." Tsunade bisa membayangkan raut wajah Kushina yang begitu sedih ketika mengantar Naruto untuk mengurus kepindahannya seminggu lalu. Tsunade tertawa kecil, cucunya itu pasti gemar sekali menghebohkan keluarga harmonis yang dibangun kedua orang tuanya.

"Benar, Uzumaki-sama, apa ada yang bisa saya kerjakan?" Kakashi bertanya sopan.

Tsunade memeriksa berkas kepindahan Naruto. Ia berniat mengubah marga gadis itu agar meminimalkan skandal di kalangan murid dan guru. Tidak lucu kan bila banyak yang mengira Naruto masuk ke Konohagakuen atas dasar hubungan keluarga sementara gadis itu sendiri memang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata.

"Ubah namanya menjadi Namikaze Naruto, jangan sampai ada yang tahu." Titah Tsunade tegas. Kakashi mengangguk, ia keluar ruangan diikuti suara derit pintu yang tertutup sempurna.

"Nah Naruto, selamat menjalani kehidupan baru di sini, sayang." Tsunade meraih figura berisi foto Naruto lima tahun lalu, saat gadis nakal itu belum berubah separah ini. Sebelum Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak dia rasakan. Ya, Naruto terlalu cepat jatuh cinta, dan terlalu dini untuk merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan, sekolah ini dua kali lebih besar ketimbang saat aku di Iwagakuen. Baa-chan kaya sekali~" Naruto tak berhenti mengagumi bangunan yang kini resmi menjadi tempat ia menempuh pendidikan tiga tahun kedepan. Konohagakuen termasuk sekolah berkelas, semua siswi dan siswanya punya kecerdasan dan segudang prestasi. Kalau tidak masuk lewat jalur test tulis, ya menyetorkan minimal lima medali emas dibidang perlombaan akademik maupun non akademik. Naruto? Dia memang sempat diragukan, tapi otaknya tidak sedangkal yang dinilai banyak orang. Dia pernah mengikuti beberapa lomba Bahasa dan tentu saja di bidang Olah Raga. Aku lupa bilang, Naruto jago main basket. Satu-satunya hal yang disyukuri Kushina karena Naruto lebih memilih bermain basket dari pagi sampai sore dari pada ribut bersama teman wanitanya.

"Nona Naruto?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan mengamati siapa pemanggil namanya. Lelaki, kira-kira usianya dua puluhan akhir, rambutnya abu-abu, memakai masker dan mencurigakan sekali tingkahnya.

"Saya Hatake Kakashi, wali kelas sekaligus orang kepercayaan Tsunade-sama."

Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda ia mengerti. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli, dia masih ingin mengeksplorasi sekolah ini tanpa diganggu siapapun.

"Selama bersekolah di sini, nama mu akan berganti menjadi Namikaze Naruto itu adalah permintaan Tsunade-sama untuk melindungi anda, Nona."

Hening.

Naruto kembali berpikir jika neneknya berlebihan.

Kakashi menunggu respon Naruto dan yang ia dapatkan adalah kernyitan tanda gadis pirang itu tidak paham. Sepertinya Kakashi harus menyediakan kesabaran extra untuk menghadapi cucu kesayangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Itu saja? Kalau iya aku mau jalan-jalan lagi, atau aku langsung memulai pelajaran?" tanya Naruto kelewat polos. Kakashi sedikit menyesal karena mengira jika Naruto adalah gadis baik yang menipu banyak orang dengan wajah manisnya. Sejak kapan sekolah menjadi media jalan-jalan? Kakashi ingin menjedotkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan tidak masuk akal terlontar dari mulut Naruto.

"Namikaze-san, anda harus segera memasuki ruang kelas di lantai dua, tepatnya kelas 1-3, mari saya antarkan." Kakashi tetap bersikap professional, menyisakan secuil kewarasan untuk tidak menelantarkan Naruto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, dan ia memilih berjalan mengikuti Kakashi, beriringan namun tiada suara menyahuti.

'Sekali lihat juga dia tipe pembuat onar, kenapa Tsunade-sama bisa memiliki cucu sepertinya?' batin Kakashi heran. Naruto unik, karena beberapa kali menghentikan langkah kakinya demi, ya demi menghitung jumlah coretan pada dinding dekat loker penyimpanan sepatu. Atau ketika Kakashi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Naruto memintanya menunggu sebentar untuk memastikan jika ia mengawali pijakan anak tangga dengan kaki kanan. Kakashi bisa stress jika terlalu lama bersama Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Kelas 1-3**

Suasa kelas terdengar ricuh, ada teriakan dan beberapa umpatan kecil mengiringi. Kakashi wali kelas nya, salahkan dia bila anak muridnya tidak bisa menjaga ketertiban. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip suasana kelasnya selama beberapa tahun kedepan. Ada beragam siswa dan siswi. Ada yang terlihat kalem, ada yang tukang rusuh atau yang hobi tidur di pojok ruangan.

"Ehem, minna-san, harap tenang."

Masih ramai. Bahkan lebih parah.

"Minna-san…." Kakashi mengatur nafasnya, takut emosinya memuncak. Tapi sama saja, suasana kelas belum ada titik terang. Semua murid seolah mengabaikan ucapannya.

BRAKKKK!

Suara meja digebrak berhasil membungkan mulut tiga puluh enam siswa lainnya. Mereka kaku, menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing dan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Kakashi tersenyum, dan hal itu ditanggapi takjub oleh Naruto yang kini mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Ada murid baru hari ini, kenalkan dirimu, Namikaze-san."

Naruto mengangguk antusias, ia berdiri di depan kelas dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hajimemashite! Namaku Namikaze Naruto! Yoroshiku, minna-san~"

Diam beberapa detik.

"Salam kenal dan selamat datang di kelas ini, Naru-chan!" seru beberapa murid bergender pria, beberapa lagi tersenyum kearahnya dan ada satu orang yang merasa tidak perlu menyambutnya, lelaki beraura kelam yang duduk di deretan paling belakang. Rambutnya aneh, mencuat ke atas dan tatapannya dialihkan ke arah jendela. Naruto tidak peduli, dia berjalan sesuai intruksi Kakashi dan duduk di samping siswa bersurai cokelat yang manis, namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

"Halo! Karena kau belum memiliki buku, ini aku pinjamkan, jangan sungkan padaku, ya!" Kiba menjabat tangan Naruto, disambut senyuman lebar dari si gadis. Mereka berteman dengan cepat. Seorang lagi ikut bergabung bersama mereka, namanya Suigetsu, dan Naruto juga pintar berbaur. Tapi sayangnya, beberapa siswi memandang hal itu sebagai tindak caper alias cari perhatian. Naruto belum merasakan ganasnya seorang wanita yang sedang cemburu.

"Jadi kau berasal dari Iwagakuen ya? Suka main basket?"

"Suka sekali! Nanti ayo kita main basket sepulang sekolah~!"

"Naru-chan kau ini unik ya, tidak seperti gadis kebanyakan, aku suka, hahaha!"

Naruto menerima candaan dan tingkah konyol empat pria di sekitarnya. Suigetsu dan Kiba berhasil menjadikan Naruto sebagai bagian dari kelompok mereka. Shikamaru tidak keberatan asal Naruto tidak menjadi gadis merepotkan yang suka mencari sensasi. Sisanya tinggal satu orang, ya, satu orang yang sedari tadi terlihat apatis terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Hei, Sasuke ayo berkenalan dengan Naru-chan. Dia gadis yang keren tau!" Kiba menepuk pundak siswa lelaki yang bernama Sasuke tersebut. Naruto memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum respon selanjutnya membuat ia kesal setengah mati! Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke hanya meliriknya sekilas dan bangkit lalu meninggalkan kelas bersamaan dengan bel istirahat yang berdering. Naruto mengerjap, dia kesal setengah mati atas kelakuan Sasuke! Sombong sekali, batinnya emosi.

"Sudah biarkan saja Naru, dia itu memang begitu, paling juga rindu Sakura."

"Sakura?"

"Iya, mantan pacarnya, mereka pernah berhubungan selama dua bulan tapi putus tanpa info lebih lanjut."

Tunggu.

Sejak kapan Kiba jadi suka menggosip begini? Dia berceloteh mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura seolah itu adalah berita yang harus Naruto ketahui. Terus kalau Sasuke rindu dengan Sakura apa pedulinya?

"Ke kantin saja bagaimana?" tawar Suigetsu yang diiyakan oleh ketiga orang lainnya. Naruto berjalan di apit Kiba dan Shikamaru sedangkan Suigetu berjalan di belakangnya. Sudah seperti di kawal bodyguard saja. Tapi, ada saja yang berbisik sinis melihat kedatangan Naruto.

'Bagus, aku baru dua jam di sini dan hatersku sudah terkumpul sebanyak ini. Nanti minta Kyuu-nii untuk dibuatkan banner agar hatersku bisa ikut berbahagia.' Naruto berujar dalam hati. Suigetsu dan Kiba bertugas memesan makanan, Naruto dan Shikamaru yang harus menjaga meja mereka agar tidak direbut murid lain. naruto menurut saja toh Shikamaru juga tidak terlalu suka berbincang.

"Aku ini hebat ya, sukar disukai tapi sekali dibenci banyak sekali haters bertebaran." Naruto bermonolog sambil mengunyah roti pemberian Kiba setelah mengantri selama sepuluh menit. Suigetsu tergelak. Ia menepuk keras punggung Naruto dan menganggap ucapan gadis itu kelewat lucu.

"Kau ini, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Tidak banyak siswi yang bisa bergaul bersama kami tahu. Mereka itu sukanya mengoceh di belakang giliran di tegur diam seribu bahasa." Ujar Suigetsu santai. Kiba mengangguk menyetujui, ia menyeruput susu kotak rasa pisang dan membuangnya asal. "Siswi kelas kami paling ganas karena Sasuke masih belum bisa move on dari Sakura. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Naru?"

DUAGH!

"Hei kenapa kau memukulku sih, Shika? Ada dendam ya denganku?!"

Shikamaru menguap bosan. "Tanpa kau rahasiakan semua juga tahu, Sasuke tidak benar-benar melepaskan Sakura. Bodohmu itu keterlaluan, Kiba." Sahutnya malas. Maniknya menatap datar pada Kiba yang justru terpancing emosi dan menunjuk wajahnya.

"Kau itu sinis sekali denganku! Dasar nanas! Aku benci denganmu!"

"Ya ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Kiba. Sudah, makan rotimu."

Naruto menganga selama beberapa detik, ia melirik Suigetsu yang sepertinya terbiasa dengan interaksi dua orang di depannya.

"Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?" tanya Naruto.

Suigetsu tertawa dan mengiyakan. "Justru kalau mereka saling diam itu bahaya, mereka semakin sering bertengkar semakin akrab. Itu tanda persahabatan mereka." Balasnya jenaka. Naruto menaikkan alisnya sambil menggeleng, setengah geli akan pertemanan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Lucu ya?" Naruto dan Suigetsu tertawa diam-diam. Di sisi lain, ada segerombol siswi tengah memandang Naruto sangat tajam, seolah ingin mengulitinya sampai tewas. Ada empat orang siswi, dengan gaya rambut berbeda-beda.

"Lihat dia, menjijikkan sekali!"

"Kita harus laporkan pada Sakura-san! Caper sekali murid baru itu!"

"Ugh, menjengkelkan!"

Sepertinya kehidupan Naruto tidaklah seindah manga yang dibaca Kyuubi. Karena sebentar lagi, badai akan datang.

.

.

.

"Sakura."

"Hei Sasuke-kun, ku dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu. Dia cantik ya? Siapa namanya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Sakura."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku ingin berteman dengannya."

"Kau bisa menyakitinya, Sakura."

* * *

Note : Hai! Jadi ini udah seminggu sejak saya masuk kuliah, wow cuman bisa shock pas dapet tugas yang gak tanggung-tanggung jumlahnya. Yah matkulnya masih dikit, cuman jam kuliah saya yang padat. Trus kenapa bisa publish cerita baru? Karena ide tiba-tiba ngalir. Dapet ide dari mana? Pas dosen nerangin mengenai bagian sel di depan kelas *plak* jangan tiru ini ya. Fanfic ini rencananya tiga chapter langsung tamat, jadi konfliknya gak seberapa berat. Untuk cover selalu saya buat terlebih dahulu baru ngetik fanfic nya *jduak* well itu aja, sampai jumpa di next chapter! Oh yang tanya kabar fanfic multichap yang lain hm sabar ya :") alurnya masih saya atur.

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bitter Sugar."

Chapter 2 : Si Munafik

By : Amanda Lactis

* * *

Kejadian demi kejadian mengenaskan terus menghantui sepekan setelah Naruto bersekolah. Ya, meskipun dia mendapat perlindungan dari tiga pria tampan yang setia menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, tapi beberapa kali fans Sasuke dan Sakura memasukkan bangkai binatang ke lokernya. Ingin hati mendatangi mereka satu persatu dan menjejalkan cabai merah ke mulut mereka agar manusia tidak waras itu bisa tobat dan menjadi insan yang lebih baik. Tapi perkataan Kushina sukses membungkan mulut Naruto yang sempat berceoteh panjang lebar.

" **Kaa-san tidak suka kau terlibat pertengkaran, Naru. Meskipun kau ingin jadi sosok 'Hero' di dunia ini. Jadilah pahlawan yang tenang, oke?"**

Naruto mengiyakan, tapi dalam benaknya, rasa ingin balas dendam tetaplah ada. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Kyuubi bukannya diam melihat kondisi adik kesayangannya itu. Diam-diam dia meminta bantuan temannya mencari data-data pembully Naruto dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk mereka. Enak saja menganggu adiknya, hanya dia yang boleh membuat Naruto menangis.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, di bully diam saja. Setidaknya gunakan cara licik untuk ular-ular itu." Kyuubi menasehati sekaligus mengejek betapa bodoh Naruto. Hei, dia kan bukan sosok yang pandai menghibur apalagi memberi kata-kata manis. Yang ada, Naruto akan mengganggapnya gila.

"Baka, kau kira aku mau diperlakukan begini? Kalau bukan demi Kaa-san, sudah ku hancurkan mereka." Naruto menyahuti agak lesu. Sejujurnya, dia punya bakat lain di bidang bela diri. Sejak kecil dilatih menjadi gadis kuat yang tidak boleh mudah menangis. Ini didikan neneknya, karena Naruto tahu, keluarga besar Uzumaki sangat mempedulikan image mereka di depan publik. Naruto pernah berlatih dari pagi hingga malam dan opname besoknya karena kelelahan. Tapi Tsunade bukannya tega, ia ingin suatu saat nanti, Naruto bisa menggantikan posisinya dan menjadi wanita yang tahan banting.

"Ya ya ya, berlindunglah terus di bawah teman-teman tampanmu." Kyuubi terkekeh sinis.

"Aniki! Berisik! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" Naruto melemparkan bantal ke arah Kyuubi yang ditanggapi santai oleh lelaki itu. Ia keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Naruto menghela nafas. Memiliki kakak seperti Kyuubi tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya. Sifatnya kelewat kasar dan egois. Kalau tidak dituruti keinginannya, rumah bisa hancur. Naruto lebih suka mengalah ketimbang terjadi pertengkaran tak berarti dengan kakaknya.

KRING!

 _From : Inu_Kiba_

 _To : Naru_

 _Naru-chan! Besok mau berangkat bersama tidak?_

Naruto hampir menjawab tidak. Tapi ayolah, wajah Kiba sangat manis, dia tidak mau melihat cengiran Kiba hilang saat ia menolaknya dengan tegas. Naruto mau saja berangkat ke sekolah bersama Kiba, namun mengingat betapa kurang kerjaan gadis yang mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai fans Kiba yang pernah menyenggolnya hingga jatuh di lapangan membuat Naruto malas. Malas berurusan dengan si gadis ya, bukan dengan Kiba.

'Ya sudahlah kalau disenggol lagi aku bisa menendang dadanya.' Batin Naruto cuek. Ingat ya, Naruto meskipun seorang gadis yang terlihat rapuh dan manis, dia bisa berubah drastis layaknya monster.

 _From : Naruto_

 _To : Kiba_

 _Boleh._

Jadi orang terkenal itu memang susah ya, Naruto tertawa dalam hati. Dia sepertinya memang sukar disukai dan mudah dibenci. Dulu saja saat SMP, Naruto sering mendapat surat ancaman karena dinilai sok keren. Padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa dan melaksanakan tugas sebagai murid dengan baik. Aneh kan? Lalu sekarang ini aduh lucu sekali, Naruto tertawa makin kencang. Tapi omong-omong, dia agak penasaran tentang Sakura. Atau siapapun itu.

"Sakura ya? Apa dia sebaik yang dirumorkan?" Naruto bergumam pelan, matanya perlahan menutup tanda ia mulai mengantuk. Handphonenya terlepas dari genggamannya dan ia pun terlelap.

.

.

.

Naruto mau mengamuk, sungguh, dia tak menyangka sosok Kiba sudah ada di depan rumahnya pukul enam pagi! Gila! Sekolah dimulai pukul tujuh lewat lima belas! Dan lelaki sok tampan itu sudah siap dengan menjinjing sebuah tas!

"Inuzuka Kiba, apa motifmu datang sepagi ini, ha?" tanya Naruto menekan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Kiba melebarkan senyumnya, ia melangkah masuk setelah mendapat ijin dari Kushina yang dengan riang menyambut kedatangannya. Dulu, Naruto suka dijauhi, bukan teman yang datang kerumah melainkan orang tua beberapa bocah pengadu yang dibuat menangis oleh putri bungsunya.

"Inuzuka-kun, tolong katakan pada bibi kalau Naruto mulai nakal ya? Dia itu suka sekali membuat kami repot." Kushina berujar sambil melotot pada Naruto. Kyuubi tertawa, menikmati raut wajah adiknya yang mulai kesal lantaran dimarahi di depan temannya.

"Hei anak anjing, jangan ragu untuk memukul kepalanya. Naruto suka depresi. Jiwanya sedikit terganggu."

"Kyuu-nii! Brengsek-"

"-NARUTO! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata kotor, ha? Kemari kau anak nakal!"

Kiba sekarang sadar dari mana asalnya karakter Naruto. Sifatnya yang bebas dan blak-blakan, tidak suka diatur dan melakukan apapun yang dia sukai tanpa perlu peduli opini orang lain. Kiba menyukai Naruto sebagai sahabatnya. Meski gadis itu diserang oleh puluhan fans Sasuke, mendapat kiriman barang aneh di lokernya, tak membuat mental Naruto down ataupun merasa terpuruk. Percaya atau tidak, Kiba sempat melihat Naruto melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul pohon di belakang sekolah. Dan luar biasanya, kepalan tangan Naruto sungguh kuat sampai mengukir bekas hantaman. Gadis yang unik, kalau kata Kiba. Dia sih bukan anti wanita seperti Shikamaru, dia cukup nyaman mengobrol bersama gadis lainnya, tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya senyaman ketika dia bersama Naruto.

"Arghhhh! Sudahlah! Aku mau berangkat! Sudah jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit! Ittekimasu!" Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Kiba keluar rumah. Dia mengomel sesekali menendang kerikil sepanjang perjalanan.

"Mentang-mentang aku ini suka buat onar, mereka mengomeliku selama berjam-jam. Duh, menyebalkan!"

Lihat? Kiba tak tahan untuk tidak mengusap rambut blonde Naruto yang memang lembut dan harum.

"Ayolah, mereka begitu karena sayang padamu, Naru."

"Ish! Diam kau!"

"Ah bisnya sudah datang! Ayo Naru-chan!"

Untungnya ada tempat kosong untuk dua orang, dan yang mengejutkan ada sosok Sasuke dan Sakura di bangku paling belakang. Duduk bersebelahan. Kiba berdehem berniat mengusili kawannya itu. Naruto sendiri menatap intens si gadis berambut merah muda yang ternyata Sakura itu.

'Dia cantik, dan terlihat baik.' Batin Naruto. Sakura tidak menguarkan aura kejahatan sama sekali. Gadis itu justru tersenyum sangat manis berbeda dengan kelakuan fansnya yang menjijikkan.

"Halo! Eum, kau pasti Sakura ya? Salam kenal, aku Namikaze Naruto, hehe." Naruto hampir memberitahukan marga aslinya. Dia dipaksa mengganti nama karena tidak ingin dituduh penganut paham nepotisme yang bisa mendapatkan perlakuan spesial. Nama besar neneknya sungguh membahayakan sekaligus mampu menjadikannya sebagai orang yang paling di irikan.

"Salam kenal juga, Naru. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman ya?"

'Wah, dia memang gadis yang sempurna! Baik, cantik dan terpelajar!' Naruto tidak berhenti mengagumi Sakura. Namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyukai tatapan kagum yang diberikan Naruto untuk Sakura. Dia membencinya. Naruto tidak berhak mengagumi Sakura. Sasuke hanya ingin menjaga rahasia Sakura dan membuatnya tetap bersikap normal di depan orang lain. Jika Naruto sampai terlibat, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Berhenti menatap mantan kekasihku, Dobe. Lama-lama aku risih melihatmu." Ucapan kasar Sasuke tentunya disambut emosi oleh Naruto.

"Kau itu pagi-pagi sudah sewot. Masalahmu apa sih, teme?"

"Kau. Semua masalah ada padamu."

Dan ingatkan Kiba untuk segera melerai dua orang bertempramen rendah ini.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Pelajaran Kimia terasa membosankan bagi Naruto dan Shikamaru yang untungnya berotak encer. Kiba berkali-kali mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, diikuti Suigetsu yang terlihat sudah ingin membanting meja di depannya. Kimia itu aneh, sukar di pahami, butuh kepekaan tingkat tinggi. Kalau tidak osmosis ya buffer, mencari Ph saja ada banyak ketentuan dan rumus. Sedangkan Naruto, dia memang tidak sepintar Kyuubi atau Shikamaru, nilainya standar namun diatas tujuh puluh lima, ya setidaknya tidak separah Kiba yang pernah mendapat nilai lima puluh dua dan merobek kertas ujian tepat di depan guru sampai nyaris di kenakan sanksi atas tindakan konyolnya itu.

"Eh, aku boleh ijin ke UKS tidak ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Nar? Tidak betah dengan pelajaran Matematika ya?" tanya Kiba seakan mengajak Naruto menjadi anggotanya. Di antara mereka berempat yang paling malas kan memang dia, baru Suigetsu.

"Mau tidur, haha. Aku tidak mau melihat Kakashi-sensei, bikin mengantuk saja." Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada ketiga sahabatnya, mengabaikan cibiran sinis dan makian pelan dari sisi depan, tempat para siswi sibuk mencari muka.

"Dasar dia itu." Suigetsu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, lantas mendeathglare semua siswi yang masih terlihat membicarakan Naruto.

"Kalian kurang kerjaan ya sampai menggosipkan orang tak bersalah?" tandas Suigetsu ketus. Para siswi sontak kembali menekuni aktivitas masing-masing, takut mengundang amarah Suigetsu.

.

.

.

Berhubung masih jam sembilan pagi, Naruto jelas sadar kenapa suasana lorong kelas terasa begitu sepi. Kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga memaksanya turun menuju lantai satu, tempat dimana UKS berada. Dia memang bukan tipe murid teladan, kebetulan saja Tuhan memberikan otak lumayan pintar padanya sehingga tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan guru pun Naruto mampu mengerjakan soal. Tapi dia kalah jauh dengan Kyuubi. Kakak nya itu malah memiliki IQ 126 yang dinilai sangat cerdas. Kushina tak berhenti memuji Kyuubi seolah lelaki bersurai scarlet itu menyelamatkan umat manusia. Naruto sih tidak ingin sombong. Tapi hasil menunjukkan angka 115 saat test IQ. Pintar kan? Ya sudah pokoknya dia bersyukur dan tidak menyombongkan diri.

"Duh aku masih lapar, mampir ke kantin dulu deh." Sesaat ketika kakinya memutar arah, telinga tajamnya mendengar suara erangan lemah dari arah belakang sekolah. Hatinya bimbang. Mengisi perut atau memuaskan rasa penasarannya. Ya sudah, ikuti insting saja, tambahnya dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah perlahan, meniadakan jejak dan mengintip siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

DEG!

'O-oey, ini sungguhan?' Naruto menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, apa alasan orang itu berbuat sekeji ini? Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai peach cerah, yang tadi sempat mengobrol dan tersenyum padanya, tengah menyiksa seekor kucing malang yang kini tergolek lemah menanti ajalnya. Sakura tampaknya belum puas dan terus-terusan menginjak tubuh kucing itu hingga sang kucing benar-benar tak bernafas. Mati.

"Ck, mahluk sepertimu harusnya musnah." Sakura menepuk rok lipitnya dan berbalik, ia berjalan seperti biasa, seolah tak melakukan apapun dan Naruto yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton bisu justru membeku di tempatnya berpijak. Nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan, benar-benar terkejut melihat aksi yang dilakukan gadis sebaik Sakura. Atau memang rumor itu sengaja diciptakan untuk menutupi sifat aslinya?

"Jadi kau juga melihatnya?" sebuah suara menyita atensi Naruto, ia terlonjak dan mundur otomatis.

"Sa-Teme?!" suaranya melengking. Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Lelaki itu sepertinya sengaja membolos.

"Tunggu dulu! Apa selama ini kau tahu? Whoa, kau menyimpan rahasia sebesar ini?!" pekik Naruto. Sasuke mendengus. Dalam hati memaki Sakura yang ceroboh. Untung Naruto yang melihatnya, kalau orang lain Sasuke bisa lebih kerepotan. Sekarang, tinggal tutup mulut si dobe dan jangan sampai bocor, batinnya.

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, lupakan kejadian ini dan urusi hidupmu sendiri." Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih butuh penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Yak! Setidaknya beri tahu aku apa yang terjadi! Sasuke-Teme! Brengsek!"

Naruto memantapkan hatinya untuk membongkar apa yang telah terjadi di balik sikap Sasuke dan Sakura! Bila perlu, dia akan menguntit kemanapun Sasuke pergi!

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau lesu begini? Aku kira setelah tidur dua jam di UKS wajahmu bisa cerah kembali." Ujar Suigetsu merapikan poni Naruto yang berantakan, Kiba mengangguk setuju, dia mengulurkan sepotong roti kesukaan Naruto dan tak lupa memberi sekotak jus jeruk untuk si tomboy.

"Sankyuu, Kib. Aku cinta padamu."

"EHEM!"

Ah, itu deheman yang berasal dari gadis pencari masalah di seberang meja Naruto. Ada lima orang yang tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari meja Naruto. Ya, kan tiga cowok tampan yang berkumpul bersama sulit untuk membuat para gadis fokus, ya kan? Naruto mencibir kesal.

"Fans kalian itu memang ya, cantik juga tidak, suka mengurusi orang iya." Balasnya kencang, sengaja agar ada yang sadar diri karena salah memilih lawan. Ketahui saja, Naruto bisa meminta bantuan Kyuubi untuk menghack akun pembully nya dan menyebarkan rumor tak benar tentang mereka, atau meminta bantuan neneknya yang punya koneksi kuat. Tapi dasarnya Naruto pecinta keadilan, dia mau satu lawan satu. Kan tidak keren jadinya, cucu Uzumaki Tsunade yang tersohor memanfaatkan kekuasaan sang nenek demi balas dendam semata.

"Oh tenang, aku juga cinta padamu, Nar." Pancing Kiba mendapat tatapan kecewa dari fansnya. Shikamaru menguap, matanya melirik ke sisi kiri, tempat dimana Sakura tengah bergelayut manja dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan kawannya itu. Ia tahu dan bersabar sampai Sasuke mau bercerita. Tapi entah sampai kapan Sasuke mau menyimpan rahasia itu. Yang Shikamaru bisa hanyalah percaya padanya.

'Aku tahu ada yang tidak beres, Sas. Dan aku yakin itu berhubungan dengan Haruno, iya kan?'

Shikamaru boleh terlihat malas dalam segala hal. Untuk urusan kepekaan, serahkan saja padanya.

'Sejak kapan aku merasa persahabatan kita merenggang, Sasuke?'

* * *

Note : Kayaknya saya harus ganti pemikiran kalau fanfic ini bakal tiga chapter doang deh *jduak* ini mah bisa lebih, karena dipikir-pikir konflik yang saya ciptakan gak sesimple itu, wkwk. Akhirnya UTS kelar, saya baru bisa lanjut ngetik malemnya. Semakin lama saya melantarkan fanfic semakin banyak ide yang masuk ke otak, jadi pengin mengumpat rasanya :" tapi tenang, semua akan saya rampungkan. Gak ada istilah discontinued kok. Stay tune ya~!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
